


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by dickard23



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family Secrets, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finds herself attracted to Asami, who's currently with Mako. She's too scared to go for it, but her friends and family decide to help her get her girl and then they have a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**170AG**

Mako was late to practice again. Korra and Bolin were sparring each other, waiting for their so-called team leader to show up to practice.

“Maybe I should get him a watch for his birthday,” Korra snarled as she sent a flaming kick at Bolin.

It almost took off his eyebrows. “Hey, don’t take out your anger on me. Beat up my stupid brother when he gets here.”

It was another twenty minutes when Mako showed up.

“Nice of you to remember,” Bolin said snidely.

“I meant to be on time, but then Asami called me, and she was at that chicken place I like and she brought me lunch. It would be rude to say no.”

“She is our sponsor,” Korra reminded him. “I don’t think she’d mind it if you actually showed up to practice.”

Mako rolled his yes. “You’ll understand when you have a boyfriend.”

Bolin shook his head. Don’t you …

Korra sent Mako a flaming punch that he wasn’t ready for. It singed Mako’s hair, making the whole arena smell. “Don’t give that shit. You either value other people’s time or you don’t. Having a girlfriend doesn’t mean you get to put other people on hold.”

She stormed off.

“Good job,” Bolin hissed as he went after Korra.

Mako looked in the mirror. “Now I need a haircut.”

* * *

 

“Is anything wrong?” Asami asked Korra. She had driven Mako to practice, once he had told her about it.

“Why don’t you ask your precious boyfriend?” Korra snapped before she stormed off.

Asami frowned. What stupid thing did Mako say now?

Bolin said, “don’t worry about her. I’ll fix it.” Then he ran off after Korra.

Mako came running out. “Korra set my hair on fire!”

Asami groaned. What the hell was she thinking when she agreed to sponsor these boneheads.

Korra was on her way home when Bolin finally caught up with her. “Yo, what has you so angry?”

“Mako! Ever since he started dating Asami, he’s turned into this big jerk.”

“Wait one minute!” Bolin told her sounding stern. “Mako’s always been this big jerk, so what does Asami have to do with all of this?”

“It’s just so frustrating. It’s bad enough that she’s pretty and rich. She has to be so freaking nice and not even fake nice like most rich people but like actually sincere. She doesn’t even act spoiled or prissy; I mean she fucking fixes cars. That’s like totally manly yet she’s like a flower.”

“So you’re mad that his girlfriend is perfect.” Bolin chuckled. “You like Mako!”

“What?”

“That must be it, you like Mako, so your mad that he’s dating a girl whose way too good for him. Don’t worry. She’ll figure it out and then you can have him.”

“I don’t like Mako,” she snapped.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

Korra’s hands were balled up. Just the thought of Asami sent her into a rage. _I would just love to take her, shove her down, yank off that pretty shirt, and fuck the hell out of her._

Korra just had a breakthrough.

_Do I like Asami?_

“I think I should go home and calm down.”

Korra went back to the house and took a cold shower. It did little to settle her confusing feelings about the heiress. The more she thought about her, the more she wanted to go back to the arena, rip her clothes off, and fuck the hell out of her.

Korra didn’t see any of her friends the next day, and the day after that they had a match.

Bolin wasn’t sure if Korra was going to show up, but then she did. “Alright let’s win.”

Asami had a smile on her face as the Fire Ferrets got into the ring.

Korra saw her and her heart started pounding. FOCUS KORRA!

The whistle blew. Let the games begin!

Korra was a monster in the match. She could feel her chi getting hotter and had to use all of her willpower not to firebend instead. Aggressively, she forced the opponents back with ice punches and water whips of fury.

Bolin and Mako were both in awe. When did Korra get so good at this?

The game ended early as the opponents got knocked out of the ring before time was called.

The crowd was cheering. The Fire Ferrets were going to the playoffs.

Asami was so happy that she hugged everyone. Korra’s head ended up colliding with Asami’s neck. Damn her! She smells good too.

Mako wanted to get to Asami’s house. “Let’s go Babe.”

They turned to leave.

Korra couldn’t help but admire Asami’s ass as she walked out with Mako. _How nice would it be to bend her over her own car and fuck that sweet ass of hers?_

Bolin noticed the exchange. How did I not see it earlier? She doesn’t want Mako; she wants Asami!

He tried to talk to Korra about it, but she denied it all.

“It’s obvious you like her,” Bolin told her.

“What?”

“You and Asami.”

“She’s nice.”

“I know she’s nice, but you think she’s FINE!”

“I’m not into girls.”

“Who says you are into girls? You’re into Asami, or you want to be in her. Maybe you’re just Asamisexual.”

“I was just admiring her pants.”

Bolin made a face. “Don’t give me that. I’ve checked out enough girls to know when someone is checking out a girl. There’s nothing wrong with two girls …”

“I know that,” Korra snapped. “My grandmother married a woman.”

“Really?” Bolin didn’t know that. “Whose your grandmother?”

When Bolin learned who her grandmother was, he decided to enlist her help.

“I’m writing to you because I’m a friend of your granddaughter, and she’s smitten with this other girl and is in denial. I thought that maybe you could help her.”

Of course, she came right away.

When Pema opened the door, she wasn’t expecting a gray haired woman with piercing gold eyes. “Where’s my granddaughter?”

“Korra should be at her pro bending practice.”

What the hell is probending? Azula wondered as she flew her dragon to the arena.

When she arrived, she saw the team practicing, or well allegedly practicing.

Bolin looked ready to fall asleep.

Mako was talking about some new strategy he read in some book, and Korra was trying not to think about how she wanted to screw Asami in the back of her car. The thoughts were getting unreasonable. She saw Pema with a sea cucumber during lunch and immediately thought about fucking the heiress with it on the kitchen counter.

“This looks like a boring sport,” she told them as she walked into the room.

“Who are …” Mako started.

“GRANDMA!” Korra excitedly ran to her.

“Oh my Baby. How are you?”

“I’m good. What brings you here?”

“Well I came to visit you and that woman who lives in your house said you’d be here. How is standing around doing nothing ‘pro bending’?”

“We were going over strategy,” Mako said with a bit of an arrogant tone.

“You look like you need more than just strategy,” Azula retorted.

Bolin laughed. Mako did not.

Korra introduced her grandmother to the others. Azula could see how Korra fell for Asami so quickly. Why Asami would date this Mako character was beyond her?

“I bend on instinct. Let’s show ‘em how it’s done Korra!”

They got into the middle of the ring and bowed.

Azula sent a fire punch straight at Korra’s head. The Avatar blocked it and responded with a spinning kick.

Cerulean flames went back and forth as they battled for supremacy.

Mako couldn’t believe that Korra had a blue flame.

Bolin couldn’t believe that Azula could still move that fast. She had to be in her mid eighties, and Asami had never seen Korra at ease with her fighting. She and Azula moved like they had been sparring together their whole lives. Korra had to be quite amazing to be able to keep up with such a legend.

When they were done, they bowed again, and Azula hugged her granddaughter. “You finally got a blue flame.”

“It happened a few days ago. I don’t know why.”

“I got my blue flame the day I met my wife.”

“I thought you always had it,” Korra frowned in confusion.

“No. I was six, and Ty Lee’s father had brought me over for a play date. She hugged me, and my flame had been blue ever since. If only I had realized what it meant at the time. It would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

Bolin winked at Korra. She realized that she got her blue flame the day that Asami hugged her. Damn it Bolin!

“So how much more ‘practice’ do you have?” Azula questioned.

“We’re done,” Bolin told her.

“Why don’t I take y’all to get something to eat?”

Asami thought they would take her car before she saw Azula’s dragon. He was red and grunted when he saw Azula come out with a group.

“Be nice Zuzu,” she told her dragon. She launched herself onto her dragon’s back.

Bolin hopped up with his earthbending and Mako used his firebending. He didn’t think to bring up Asami, so Korra did that, her strong arms around the girl’s narrow waist.

She feels nice, Asami thought as Korra brought her onto Zuko.

* * *

They flew to a water tribe Fire Nation fusion restaurant called Fire and Ice. It was a family style restaurant, so they got roasted cow pig belly, whale noodles, and spicy fried chicken to share.

Bolin started talking about some girl he met at the library. He wasn’t studying of course, but he wanted AC, so he was pretending to read.

Azula was more interested in learning about Asami. “Your eyes are exquisite. Are you from the colonies?”

Mako frowned. Who calls them the colonies anymore?

“Yes. My family lived in Yu Dao before it became Republic City.” They had lived there since shortly after Sozin took it.

“What does your family do?”

“We run Sato Industries. My dad’s the CEO and founder, and I’m his right hand girl.”

“Oh I had a Satomobile,” Azula told her. “Before I drove it into the ocean.”

Asami made a startled face.

“Well these thugs were trying to carjack me, and they got into the back seat, so I just drove the car off the cliff and bailed out of it. They could keep the car.”

“Why did you have a car if you just fly Zuko everywhere?” Korra questioned.

“Well, sometimes he goes out hunting or is asleep, and I thought a car would be fun, and it was, until it ended up in the ocean.”

“You didn’t have insurance?” Asami asked her.

“I did, but apparently if someone carjacks you, you’re supposed to give up the car and file a report with the police. How lame?” They wouldn’t buy Azula a new car once they realized she purposefully drove the old one into the ocean with the carjackers in the backseat.

Korra laughed. “Aunt Lin arrested me when I first got here for fighting bandits instead of calling the police.”

“Why call the police if you can handle the bad guys yourself?” Azula questioned.

“My thoughts exactly!”

Azula turned to Asami. “Do you know how to fight?”

She nodded. “My father had me trained in marital arts as a child.”

“All girls should learn how to fight,” Azula told her. “No reason to hide behind a man, especially one with a weird haircut.”

Mako scowled.

Bolin chuckled.

After lunch, they returned to the ring, so Asami could get her car.

“Why don’t we go for a flight?” Azula asked Korra.

“Sure. See you guys later!”

* * *

 

They hit the skies and Azula asked, “Did I raise your mama to be a chicken?”

“No?”

“Did your mama raise you to be a chicken?”

“No?”

“Then why haven’t you asked Asami out yet?”

Should have seen this coming. “She’s with Mako.”

“So? They won’t last more than three months. I could tell that the moment I saw her. She’s going to dump him as soon as she no longer feels bad for running him over with her bike.”

“Even if you’re right, it doesn’t mean she likes girls.”

“It’s not about liking girls, it’s about liking you, and she likes you. Maybe she’s just Korrasexual.”

Who is she, Bolin? “If I’m wrong, then I’ll just lose my friendship with her and Mako. I don’t want that.”

“But what if you’re right? If she’s really not interested, then it’s better to know now when you recently met than it is to pine for her for years and really be devastated later on. You won’t stop lusting after her if you don’t get any closer.”

“How did you?”

“You look at Asami the same way I looked at Ty Lee when we ran into each other in Yu Dao after the war.”

“What way is that?”

“When I saw Ty Lee, I wanted to bend her over the couch and fuck that sweet ass of hers.” Azula could remember the first time she got Ty Lee on all fours like it was yesterday.

“GRANDMA!” Really?

“You asked!”

Korra growled. She definitely looks at Asami that way, and it’s obvious.

“Just try hanging out with her one on one. If it happens, it happens.”

* * *

 

The next day, Korra went to train. She thought the others would be there, but it was just Asami. She was wearing a red tank top that showed off her perfect chest and lean arms. She also had on these yoga pants that made her ass look amazing.

“What happened to the others?”

“Bolin and Mako needed bro time. I thought we could train together instead.” Bolin had lured Mako away from practice with wrestling tickets Azula had given him. He asked Asami to take their plac.

“Sure.”

They warmed up and then started a nonbending match.

Korra went for the first hit, but Asami evaded her. The avatar sent a flurry of kicks and punches, but Asami managed to stay a step ahead of her.

Not wanting to lose, Korra tackled Asami to the ground, and they began to wrestle.

Korra was strong and how to grapple, but Asami used her height to her advantage, making it hard for Korra to get her into a submission hold.

Just when Korra thought she had won, Asami wrapped her long legs around her and flipped her over. She pinned Korra’s hands over her head, which inadvertently shoved her breasts into Korra’s face.

Without even thinking, Korra started kissing and sucking on them. The intimate gesture made Asami gasp and growl with pleasure. Eventually, she pulled Korra away from her breasts, so she could give the Avatar a kiss on the mouth.

Korra could feel her chi blazing hot. Asami was definitely what made her flame blue. She flipped Asami over and began kissing her jawline and throat, not worried about leaving marks on the taller girl’s flesh.

“OH KORRA!”

Asami’s skin was salty and sweet. Korra explored it eagerly as she made her way down to her collarbone, between her breasts, and onto her stomach.

The smell of sweat and pheromones filled the air as Asami found herself desperate for Korra’s touch.

The scent got to be too much for the waterbender, and she yanked off Asami’s pants, taking off her underwear in the same pull.

Korra wasn’t surprised to see that Asami trimmed down there, but she was surprised to see a piercing.

“Teenage rebellion,” Asami told her. Those were the only words said that did not come out of pleasure.

Korra rubbed the metal bar with her fingertip, making Asami twist beneath her. Inside, Asami was hot and wet. Korra’s fingertips began to poke and prod Asami’s sex, making her hiss and moan in anticipation.

“KORRA PLEASE!”

Hearing her beg was the sexiest thing in the world.

Korra licked her lips and descended between Asami’s legs, using her tongue to explore the woman’s delicate folds.

Her strong arms wrapped around Asami’s thighs, holding her in place as she used her mouth to lick and suck at her new lover.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Asami hissed as Korra added a finger. Soon after, Korra added a second finger and began to pump them in and out furiously.

Asami started thrashing on the floor. Her back hurt, but she didn’t care. She just needed to get off.

She let out a scream as she came, gushing wildly as Korra didn’t stop finger fucking her until Asami pushed her hand away.

* * *

 

Korra lied down next to her. “Wow.”

“You’re telling me.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t like me this way.”

“I was afraid you didn’t like me at all.”

“What?”

“You were always, so angry when you saw me.” Asami had a crush on her and was hurt when she thought Korra didn’t like her.

“I was mad that I couldn’t have you, that you were dicking around with Mako when all I wanted to do was make you feel good.”

“I fell better than good.”

Eventually, they got into the shower and washed each other. Asami was amazed with Korra’s body. She was strong but feminine, somehow having seemingly no fat on her except for her breasts and that nice round butt of hers. Asami gave her a squeeze. “When I see your ass, I just want to bend you over and give you a spanking.”

Korra blushed at the thought. “I could see you in all leather with a whip. It would be hot.”

Asami kissed her. “What do you think of when you see me?”

“I think about how I want to bend you over and fuck you silly.” Korra pressed Asami into the shower wall, kissing her deeply. “When I see your tight ass, I just want to fuck it.”

If anyone could make that good, it would be Korra. “We should have a sleepover.”

“Oh yeah.”

* * *

When Korra got home, she saw a book on her bed. “The Lesbian’s Love Guide.”

Korra didn’t have to read the inscription to know her grandmother gave her the book, but when she did read the inscription she was surprised to find out that …

“Dear Korra,

I’m sure you and Asami are having fun right now. You’re welcome. To help you with your romantic endeavors, I have gifted you this very special book (do not lose it). When I was your age, lesbianism was not a common thing. It happened, but people didn’t talk about it publicly.

Women didn’t marry. They would have “girl friends” and keep their activities secret. This made it pretty hard to learn how to love a woman physically. There were countless books on pleasing men, but none on pleasing women, straight people, what’s wrong with them?

Ty Lee and I started this book with what we learned along the way and when your Aunt Kya was around your age, we gifted it to her and Lin to get them started. They added what they learned along the way, and now I’m gifting the book to you. There are blank pages in the back, so you can add what you learn as well.

The book is yours, but we have a ladies’ agreement to share it with other girls in need provided they take appropriate care of it. Given the number of lesbians in our family, we may need to make copies.

Have fun and stay safe,

Azula

When Korra flipped through the book, she could see the different hand writing, showing which chapters were Azula, Ty Lee, Kya or Lin. She was proud to have inherited something so special.

After reading the book, she realized she might not be able to look at Lin the same way again.

The next time she scolds the Avatar, Korra would only think of metalbending for pleasure. Lin described how to metalbend restraints and use them safely, how to metalbend sex toys and customize them for your lover, and which metals were best for toys. Lin recommended gold or stainless steel. Korra could totally see Asami with a gold sex toy inside of her. Yum!

Unfortunately, Korra didn’t have a lot of gold or stainless steel on hand. Maybe Asami does.

* * *

  
As Asami lied on her couch drinking a beer, she thought about how badly she wanted Korra to fuck her good. If Korra could do all of that with just her mouth and her tongue, who knows what she could do with some toys.

Asami had never felt so good as she did on that floor with Korra on top of her. It was like Korra had been built just to ravish her. Just thinking about it made Asami want to go to bed and take care of herself all over again.

She was just ready to go upstairs when someone called her on the radio.

“Hey Mako,” oh what does he want.

“Hey Asami. How was your day?”

“It was good. How was the match?”

“It was awesome,” Mako started going on about a fight in the stands and the fight in front of him and something about a girl who’s skirt was too short and everyone could see her thong.

“That’s great,” Asami told him.

“Did you want to get burgers on Friday?”

Asami didn’t, but if she said no, he’d want to know why. “Sure.”

“Cool. Pick me up at 6:00?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Korra was outside practicing her metalbending. She started with an easy metal like copper, but it was really draining her chi just to curve the copper pipe a little bit.

This shit’s hard!

“Since when does Korra practice her earthbending?” Lin questioned as she and Kya watched Korra practice.

Kya giggled. “Maybe she wants to make a new toy.”

“Then she shouldn’t be using copper.”

Korra heard them. “Why is metalbending so hard?”

Lin punched her arm. “It would be easier if you didn’t just practice water and fire all the time.”

Korra shrugged. “Maybe if I didn’t grow up in the snow, I would have had more opportunities to practice.”

“Excuses, excuses. Now let me show you how it’s done!”

Lin sculpted the copper into a Tenzin figurine and made it dance.

Korra studied Lin’s movements. She was so relaxed when she metalbended, like the metal was an extension of herself.

“If you can throw lightening, then you can throw metal. Lightening is just isolated charges out of everything around you. Metal is purified Earth. It’s just like a charge.”

After Korra’s lesson, they headed into the house.

“You know we were in bed when your grandmother came into our house looking for her book,” Lin told Korra.

Lin yelped when she realized Azula had walked in on them, and Kya had pulled the covers over them.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Azula told them, “You’re not doing anything I haven’t done better.”

“She said you needed the book more than we did,” Kya added.

“So when are we going to meet your girlfriend?” Lin questioned.

Of course Grandma told them. “She’s not exactly my girlfriend yet.”

“And why not?” Kya questioned.

“She kind ofstillhasaboyfriend,” Korra told them.

“What did you say?” Lin didn’t understand.

“She still has a boyfriend,” Korra admitted.

“Are you the other woman?” Kya accused.

Korra looked to the ground. “Yeah.”

“Oh I was too,” Kya told her.

“What?” Korra asked as Lin started to look guilty.

“Lin was dating someone else when I went for her,” Kya told her.

“Who were you dating?” Korra questioned.

“Tenzin,” Lin admitted through gritted teeth.

Korra’s eyes got big. “You stole Lin from Tenzin.”

“She didn’t steal me,” Lin insisted. I am not property.

“Yes she did,” Tenzin retorted as he came into the kitchen, “But it’s okay, I’m over it.”

“Yeah, Pema’s not half bad,” Kya told him teasingly.

Tenzin rolled his eyes before he ruffled his sister’s hair. “What brings you here?”

“Can’t we just come to visit our nieces and nephews?” Lin questioned.

“You could, but I know you better than that.”

Lin flipped him off.

“Okay, we came to stick our nose into Korra’s business,” Kya admitted

“Good. She probably needs more supervision anyway.”

Korra rolled her eyes.

“I’m not signing up for that,” Lin insisted. “But maybe I could make a metalbender out of her.”

“Her earthbending’s not bad. Her airbending on the other hand …”

“It’s not my fault I’m a firebug.”

“It’s Azula’s,” Tenzin muttered. She was always sneaking into the compound to teach her firebending. The White Lotus wanted Korra to learn the elements in order, which put fire third, but Azula didn’t care what they wanted.

“She’s my grandbaby; the White Lotus is just a cult!”

To Korra’s chagrin, they all had a chat about the Mako/Asami problem.

“So she’s dating him, but she kissed you?” Kya questioned.

“Yeah. We were sparring; she ended up on top of me, and I might have necked her first.”

“So what’s the problem?” Lin questioned.

“We made vague plans for a date, but as far as I know, she hasn’t dumped Mako.”

“Just be direct,” Tenzin told her. “The longer you drag this out, the worse it will be for everyone involved.”

“Should I talk to Mako?”

“NO!” all three of them said.

“She needs to do it,” Lin told her.

* * *

 

It was Thursday when Asami called Korra. “Did you want to come over Friday night?” Her father was going to be out for the weekend.

“Like dinner?”

“I meant a bit after dinner and then spending the night.”

Korra grinned. “Yes.” Then she remembered what Tenzin had told her. “I think we should talk first though, about us.”

“How about we get coffee?”

An hour later, they met at Aunt Wu’s Coffeeshop. Asami had on a cute outfit. She had on a white shirt and a red ascot and a pair of new jeans.

Korra blushed when she saw her. Why is she so fuckable?

“Did you order yet?”

Korra shook her head. “I don’t know much about coffee,” she admitted. They didn’t get it at the tribe.

Asami got Korra a cappuccino, and she got herself an espresso.

They started to drink.

“This is good,” Korra said as she put her cup down. She had a foam mustache, which made Asami laugh. She’s so fucking cute!

“You wanted to talk?” Asami prompted her.

What was I going to say? “I wanted to know what it is that we’re doing?”

“You mean our relationship.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve fallen so fast for you that it scares me,” Asami admitted.

“You’re telling me. One minute, I was mad at Mako for being late, and the next, I wanted to ravish you.”

“I’m going out with Mako tomorrow,” Asami told her.

Korra frowned.

“I’m going to end it,” she added, “so that it can just be us.”

“That’s all I want.”

Korra was so excited that she could hardly sleep that night. All she could think about was getting Asami on a bed and pounding the hell out of her. She did such a bad job of sleeping that she was exhausted when Ikki woke her up for airbending practice.

The sleepiness actually made her better because she was relaxed instead of rigid, like she usually was.

“Maybe we should always train when you’re tired,” Tenzin told her.

“I was too anxious to sleep last night,” Korra grumbled.

She ended up going back to bed after practice, and then when she woke up, it was 3PM.

I should go to the gym and workout. Korra got there just to see, “Closed for Maintenance Two Weeks.”

“How am I supposed to burn off my excess energy?”

Korra started to walk home and then she remembered that Asami had a gym. She went over to her house and Asami was just starting to train.

“Hey Korra!”

“Hey. Mind if I workout with you?”

“Never.”

Asami started to run. Her legs went on for forever and Korra really just wanted to grab her hips and mount her.

I need to lift, so I’m not watching her like a creep.

She went over to the bench and started to load the bar. Now that she could metalbend, it was easier to load the bar. She got on the bench and started to lift.

Asami licked her lips when she saw Korra’s arm muscles working hard. Damn she looked tasty.

After the bench press, Korra went over to the deadlift. She could lift twice her weight off the floor. The plates rang as they hit the ground after each repetition. Each sound made Asami pay attention to Korra again. Damn her ass is fine.

Asami had run faster today than she had in weeks, mainly because her hormones were fueling her workout.

Once they were done, it was time for a shower. Korra gasped when she saw Asami’s bathroom. It was huge. There was a two-headed shower and a separate bathtub. There were gold knobs all over the shower.

“Do these work?” Korra asked of the gold.

“Oh those are decorative,” Asami said as she pulled Korra into the shower.

Korra kissed her, and then they started to make out. The waterbender knew she wouldn’t get enough time with Asami before she had to go break up with Mako. She decided now would just be for foreplay, and they could have more fun later.

Asami started to wash her, rubbing spicy apple soap all over Korra’s muscular back.

“UGH!” Korra groaned happily as Asami’s nimble fingers moved down her back and around her body. She started to wash Korra’s abs and then her hands moved up to her breasts.

“OH FUCK!”

Korra arched her back to get more contact with Asami’s hands. When the engineer was done, Korra returned the favor. She decided to show off her waterbending, using it to tantalize Asami as she washed her.

“OH!” Asami gasped as a tentacle filled her.

Korra smirked as she washed the taller woman’s flawless body, knowing that she was writhing in anticipation the whole time.

The Avatar metalbended the gold knobs into two Ben Wa balls and inserted them into her lover. “I want you to keep these in until you come back.”

Asami groaned. “You bitch!”

Korra answered her with a kiss.

* * *

When Asami picked up Mako, she was wearing a red sleeveless top and a black skirt that showed off her long legs. She kept them crossed, making sure that the toys inside her did not have a chance to escape.

Mako just knew he was going to get laid tonight. Damn she looks hot.

They got to Burger World and got their usual. Asami got the Portobello burger with bacon and avocado. Mako got the double bacon cheeseburger and a milkshake.

“Did you want to catch a movie after this?” Mako asked her.

“I can’t,” Asami told her.

“Why not?”

“Because I have plans with Korra.”

“What?”

“We’re having a sleepover.”

“But I’m your boyfriend.”

“That’s the thing. I think it’s time for us to breakup.”

He heard the words, but it did not register. “What?”

“We’re not working out.”

“Why not?” he squeaked. She’s hot. I’m hot. The sex is good. What’s the problem?

Because I want to fuck Korra and not you. “My feelings for you have changed. I’m not as attracted to you as I once was.”

“Is it my hair? It’s Korra’s fault. She …”

“It’s not your haircut, but it takes more than physical attraction to make a relationship work, and I don’t feel the spark anymore. I think you’ll make another girl a nice boyfriend, but you’re not for me.”

“It’s not another guy is it?”

“No,” Asami said honestly.

She dropped him off at home and then went back to her house where Korra was eating pizza.

She didn’t even ask how Mako had taken the news. She just ran her fingers up Asami’s thigh and said, “someone’s dripping wet right now.”

Asami blushed. “I wonder why.”

Their lips met for a fiery kiss and they fell onto the couch. Asami straddled Korra’s waist and took control of the kiss, holding her head firmly as Korra’s hands roamed Asami’s back. Her hands found Asami’s perfect bottom and gave it a good squeeze.

Asami groaned in Korra’s mouth. Korra responded by yanking off her lover’s shirt. Before she knew it, the heiress only had her black skirt on. Everything else was on the floor. The waterbender sucked a pink nipple into her mouth and began to chew.

“OH FUCK ME!” Asami begged.

“Is that what you want?” Korra teased.

“YES!” Asami writhed as Korra bit her other breast.

Korra traced along her outer lips. “You’re sopping right now,” she commented before licking her finger, “and you’re so sweet.” She shoved her head between Asami’s legs and used her waterbending to freeze the tip of her tongue.

“OH MY SPIRITS!” The cold sensation drove Asami mad. She yelled, shrieked, and cursed as Korra started sucking on Asami’s piercing with her cold mouth. She pushed Korra’s head forward and began bucking her hips. Korra knew she’d have to get Asami off fast before the girl broke her nose. She shoved two fingers inside the girl and pumped until she gushed all over the place. Korra licked her clean and smirked.

“I’m just getting started. I want to fuck you all night.”

They got to Asami’s bed. The heiress pulled off Korra’s clothing, so they were both naked.

Korra heated up her hands and then gave Asami a good slap on the rump. Her ass was perfect, round, firm, and pale. There was a red mark from where Korra hit it.

I can’t wait to fuck it!

Korra had found a gold brick in Asami’s house and turned it into a double-ended dildo. One side was large and the other side was small and came out at an angle. She pushed the smaller end inside of herself and pushed the larger end into Asami’s cunt.

Asami gasped as Korra stretched her. This thing was 7 inches long, which wasn’t too big but it was thick. Asami guessed it was almost as much around as it was long. Asami grunted when she felt Korra’s hips on hers. She was all the way in.

The heiress was on all fours. Korra grabbed her shoulders and began to buck her hips.

“OH FUCK!” Korra hissed. This felt so good. The harder she fucked Asami, the more pleasure they both received.

“OH KORRA!” Asami screamed. The dildo had a complex set of ridges. The texture felt really good inside of her. Asami liked dick, well she thought she had, but this was much better. Korra was strong and moved with a nice, steady rhythm. Guys tended to be too inconsistent, making it hard to really get off.

Korra slowed down her thrusts, so she could go deeper into Asami. She thrusted her hips forward, filling Asami completely. “You like this, don’t you?”

“YES!”

“You’re my little slut, aren’t you?”

“I’m all yours.”

“You want me to fuck your sweet ass after this.”

Korra started going faster again, giving Asami the hardest fucking she had ever had. “OH YES!”

The Avatar wanted more contact. She flipped her lover onto her back and lied on top of her. Her pelvic bone was grinding into Asami’s clitoris, making the girl shrill for more. Apparently, this is how Aunt Lin likes to fuck Kya.

Asami’s legs locked around Korra’s hips, her hand holding onto Korra’s firm ass, pushing the girl further inside her. “OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHHH!”

Asami shrieked and then she gushed all over the dildo inside of her. Korra continued to thrust, giving Asami a second orgasm and then a third one. She’s had four in all today.

“Lick it clean,” Korra ordered. Asami got on all fours and started sucking on the gold cock, wantonly tasting herself.

“Good girl,” Korra said with a grin. She turned Asami around and bit her behind.

“OOH!”

Korra pushed Asami’s cheeks apart and started licking her hole with her warm tongue.

“OH FUCK!”

Korra shoved her head inside Asami’s ass like there was gold inside. There would be soon enough.

No one had ever done this to Asami before. It felt amazing. Korra put some lube on her fingers and started to work them into Asami’s hole. The book suggested three fingers before using the cock. One went in easily. Two was a more snug and three was a challenge, but Asami eventually was bucking her hips back for more.

Korra covered the gold phallus in lube and started to work it inside of her new girlfriend.

“OH MY!” Asami felt like she was being split in two. Korra was patient, stopping when Asami needed her too and massaging her lower back to ease the pain. Eventually, Asami’s butt was full.

Korra was ready to cum then and there. Asami looked so hot with her ass full of cock. She waited a couple of minutes before she started to thrust.

“OOH!” Asami’s moans were a mix of pleasure and pain, mostly pain to start but as Korra kept going, it got better and better.

The Avatar hoped her lover was enjoying this because Korra was in heaven. Asami was so fucking tight. Fucking her felt amazing. She held onto Asami’s hips and started to go faster.

“OH FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Asami started rubbing herself, using her hand to give herself more pleasure. Korra felt bad for not doing that herself and she replaced Asami’s hand with her own. It was a bit of an awkward angle, so Korra pulled Asami on top of her and turned her around

“Ride me,” she barked.

Asami began rocking her hips back and forth while Korra rubbed her clitoris.

“I’m gonna!” Asami started to cum. Korra flipped her over again and really began drilling her butt.

“I’m so close,” Korra groaned. Two minutes later, she was cumming hard.

The two girls collapsed on the bed.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Korra told her.

“Me? You’re a Sex Goddess.”

“Then you’re like a Sex Empress.”

They started to kiss lazily. “I want to fuck you,” Asami told Korra.

Korra raised a brow. “You want revenge.”

“Oh yeah. I want to fuck that big juicy ass of yours, and I’m going to make you beg for it.”

* * *

 

Asami grabbed Korra and pushed her on the bed, climbing on top of her before covering the dark-skinned girl in kisses and bites.

“OH SPIRITS!”

Asami kissed her way down Korra’s six pack and started biting her hips.

“Open your legs,” Asami growled.

Korra complied without thinking.

Asami was more teasing with her work. She would trace her fingers near her inter folds but not touch them.

Impatiently, Korra raised her hips.

A slender finger finally slipped into Korra’s wetness.

“FUCK!”

Asami grinned like a Cheshire cat on Christmas before curling her finger, finding Korra’s sweet spot.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes!”

“What do you want?” Asami added a second finger but slowed down the pace, making Korra grunt with irritation.

“FUCK ME!”

“Is that an order?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t take orders, but I might be persuaded if you’re a good girl. Get on all fours!”

Korra did as instructed and Asami grinned when she got a good look at Korra’s rump. She gave it a healthy slap, and then a second one, and then a third one.

“OH FUCK!” Korra teasingly wriggled her ass, making Asami bite her lower lip with excitement.

Asami alternated cheeks, giving Korra 20 slaps in all. “You want to get fucked,” Asami barked after the fourth slap.

“YES!”

“Beg for it.”

“FUCK ME!” Korra cried out as Asami continued to spank her. Each slap got harder, but Korra never wimped out. “You took it like a good girl.” Asami said as she ruffled her hair.

Asami had her own toys to use on Korra. She had made a dildo out of silicone and strapped it to herself. “Lie on your back.”

Before Korra could comply, Asami pushed her down and put Korra’s leg over her shoulder. Asami slid the phallus into her. It was about the same length as the gold one, but it was narrower.

“OH FUCK!”

Asami started rocking her hips back and forth. Korra’s back arched with pleasure as she moaned and cursed for more. Asami grinned, holding onto Korra’s hips as she began to go harder and faster.

“You like it, don’t you?”

“OH FUCK!”

Asami started to slow down.

“DON’T STOP!”

“Beg for it!”

“FUCK ME PLEASE!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Asami spotted Korra’s belt on the ground. She grabbed it and then got Korra to lie on her stomach. She used the belt as a restraint, tying the Avatar’s wrists behind her back and Asami held onto the belt as she thrusted back into Korra.

“FUCK!”

“Fuck is right,” Asami said with a smirk. She began to ride Korra hard and fast, pulling on the belt for leverage as she let her have it.

“OH SPIRITS!” Korra was gasping for air. She couldn’t believe that Asami was fucking her so hard. She really couldn’t believe how much she loved it.

Asami pushed Korra’s head against the mattress and started bucking her hips as hard as she could. Moments later, Korra started cumming. Sami fucked her through her three orgasms and then pulled away.

“I want you to ride me,” Asami told Korra as the Avatar tried to recover. The heiress put lube on her fingers and started to push them into Korra’s behind. “You’re going to take this dick up your ass like a good little slut.”

“YES!” Korra panted as Asami got a third finger into her.

Korra still had her hands tied behind her back. Asami helped her mount the cock, and Korra started raising her hips up and down.

This hurts so good!

Asami grabbed her hips and started to meet her thrusts. “You good little slut!” Asami couldn’t believe she had the world’s most powerful person on top of her, taking it in the ass like a whore. She flipped them over, pushing into Korra’s back for leverage and fucked her until she started gushing all over again.

By the end of it all, both girls were spent and sore.

* * *

The next morning, Asami woke up before Korra. She went to go make them breakfast when she saw a book on the ground. “The Lesbian Love Guide?” What is this?

Asami read the inscription and started to flip through the book. She saw the dildo design that Lin had put in there as well as the waterbending tricks that Kya added. Asami had an idea for a fucking machine, but had yet to build it.

“Maybe I’ll add a chapter or two,” she said with a grin before putting it back. She and Korra had a lot to try out together.

Of course, Korra slept through airbending practice. Asami told Tenzin that she’d make sure Korra practiced before she came home.

When Korra did wake up, breakfast was on the table. Asami made bacon and pancakes.

“Oh this smells good.”

“Tenzin called. He said you missed practice.”

“Oh shit,” Korra grumbled. “Yeah I did.”

“I said you’d practice your airbending here.”

“You were just saying that right?”

“I had a few ideas,” Asami said with a smirk.

Two hours later, Korra and Asami were canoodling on the couch.

“That’s definitely a chapter for me to add to the book.” Korra managed to make a “vibrator” with her airbending. It was very fun.

“Now you have a reason to practice your airbending,” Asami said as she curled up against her new girlfriend.

“Oh yeah. I have a reason or two to practice every element.”

A Month Later

Tenzin was pleasantly surprised by how good at airbending Korra had become. She was learning to give in to the wind and stopped trying to control it. She was really having fun with herself the whole time.

“I must say you have improved a lot,” Tenzin told her as they finished practice.

“Thanks Tenzin.”

“What brought on the change?”

Really great sex! “Well, Lin helped me with my earthbending and she related it to firebending. I started to realize that the elements are only different in a superficial way. There are certain similarities that exist in all of them.” She could use what she learned from one element when she was trying to master another.

“How enlightening. I’m sure this will all help when it’s time for your meditation.”

Goody!

While Korra had been working on her airbending, Asami had been putting her engineering skills to work. She had a prototype to try out, and she even had a volunteer.

“What do you call this?” Kya asked as she inspected the machine. It had a remote with a dial for adjusting the speed and the phallus was interchangeable. You could use whatever you wanted on it as long as the base fit the attachment at the end of the pole.

“I call it ‘The Motherfucker.’”

Kya laughed. “If this works like it should, I would be happy to buy one.” She couldn’t wait to strap Lin to it.

Kya stripped and got into the stirrups. The machine started in its vibration mode, getting her ready for what would be an exciting fuck.

“OH YEAH!” Kya had the remote in her hands.

Asami had goen to her office, giving Kya privacy as she fucked herself. She was about to start on a report for the company when the doorbell rang.

“It’s Chief Bei Fong,” her assistant told her.

Asami came out to the front. “Kya’s in the basement.”

“She started without me?” Lin pouted.

Asami gave her the other key and Lin went downstairs.

The metalbender swiped the remote from Kya. “I’ll take control.”

Kya raised a brow. “Even better.”

Lin saw an assortment of dildos. There were metal ones, a glass one, and silicone ones as well. “She has an interesting collection!”

“Each machine comes with three,” Kya told her. “You can also buy additional ones if you want.”

Lin decided to fuck Kya with the metal twister.

“OH FUCK!” Kya shrilled as it started to make it’s way in and out of her. There were four speeds: slow, medium, fast, and super fast.

Lin started off on slow to see how it worked. She went to medium, and Kya’s hips started to thrash. She then went to fast and Kya started whimpering.

“OH FUCK LIN! OH! OH! OH!”

Lin grinned. “Oh you like fast!” After a couple of minutes of torment, Lin went down to medium. “I don’t want you to cum too fast.”

“You witch!”

Lin saw that it was possible to add a second fucker at the same time. She took the curved silicone phallus and inserted it inside of Kya’s ass.

It wasn’t Kya’s first time being double stuffed, but usually one phallus was still and the other one was moving. This was way more intense. “OH MY FUCK!”

Lin had a remote for each thruster. She set one dildo on medium and the other one on extra fast.

Right when Kya was about to cum, they both got set to slow.

“Beg for it.”

“Fuck me you wench!”

Lin snorted and then put them both on fast.

Every curse word Kya ever knew and some new ones came out as she erupted all over the place.

Lin kept going until Kya slumped down on the table. “Is this a go?”

“Oh yeah!”

They bought the machine that day, and it would be delivered to their house tomorrow.

“I’ll have to build another one for Korra,” Asami lamented, but she was glad that The Motherfucker was a success.

* * *

Later that month, Korra’s grandmothers came to visit.

“Oh you’re so pretty,” Ty Lee cooed as she hugged Korra.

“Hi Grandma.”

Azula came in behind her with a basket of steam buns. “Don’t tell Tenzin!” They were full of meat.

Korra nodded as she bit into one. “Oh so good!”

“How’s Asami?” Ty Lee questioned.

“Oh she’s great,” Korra told them as they got to the kitchen.

“She still able to walk straight,” Azula questioned.

“Grandma!” Korra hissed.

“What? Ty Lee had trouble walking after we started getting together.”

“I let you be the top one time, and it got to your head,” Ty Lee told her.

“One time?”

“Yeah?”

“Just last night you were bent over my desk, begging for some …”

“Grandma!” Korra hissed at her.

“What? It is just sex.”

“Well, Asami can walk just fine,” now.

The engineer came over about ten minutes later.

“Oh you’re so pretty,” Ty Lee cooed when she saw her.

“It’s great to meet you.”

“Try these steam buns,” Korra handed her one.

Asami took a bite. “Oh yeah this is good.”

Azula couldn’t wait to tease them. “How’s that book treating you?”

Asami blushed. “We’ve put it to good use.”

Ty Lee smacked her wife’s arm. “Stop giving her a hard time.”

“I believe it is Korra who gives her a hard time.”

Korra shook her head.

Asami decided to fight fire with fire. “We have been adding chapters.”

“Asami!” Korra hissed. Don’t tell my grandmas!

“What do you know about sex?” Azula questioned.

Asami told her how she had designed a fucking machine and how Korra had been rather inventive with her airbending.

“You have a machine?” Azula questioned. “How much to ship it to Ember Island?”

“Grandma, you are not buying a fucking machine from my girlfriend!”

“Why not?”

“What’s a fucking machine?” Jinora asked her as she came into the kitchen.

“You’re supposed to be out with your mother,” Korra deflected.

“We came back early.”

Azula hid the steam buns and took out some vegetarian snacks instead.

“It’s for adults,” Asami told her.

Of course, Jinora asked her mother if she had a fucking machine.

“What?”

“It’s for adults!”

Pema sent her children upstairs.

“I didn’t know you two were visiting,” Pema told her.

“I would have sent word to you, but Tenzin would have hid,” Azula told her. “Your husband is a wimp.”

“Well, he is a man,” Ty Lee reminded her.

“Oh yeah.”

“Sokka wasn’t a wimp though,” Azula lamented. “He might have been insane, but he was no wimp.”

“How did you and Sokka get together?” Asami questioned.

“We were never together,” Azula told her. “Ty Lee and I wanted to have a child, and my brother was supposed to be the surrogate, but we got in a fight, so we ended up asking Sokka instead.”

Zuko didn’t think Azula would be a responsible parent and wanted to set certain restrictions, one of them being if she turned out to be an unfit parent, Zuko would get custody. Azula told him to go stick a sock in it.

“His wife had left him for another man, and they never had children. He wasn’t sure how long it would take him to find another woman who he would feel comfortable marrying and procreating with, so we decided to be parents together.”

Suki ended up leaving Sokka for Haru, and as it turned out, she never wanted children at all. She just kept saying maybe next year hoping Sokka would get fed up with her. He was pretty disappointed when she told him she had never wanted children. They never should have gotten married.

“Anyway, we were supposed to do an insemination at the doctor, but they wanted 1000 yuan for basically doing no work. I refused to pay, so we got blind drunk and did it the old fashioned way.” Azula still shivered when she thought about Senna’s conception.

“Was it hard raising her in two different households?” Asami asked.

“Not really. She even had three households for a while.” Sokka started dating Toph after Senna was born, and it was a few years before he formally moved in, so sometimes Senna was at Toph’s house too.”

“She was a lucky punk,” Azula told them. “She got three rooms, three sets of toys, if one parent said ‘no’ she had three others to try and ask.”

Asami was confused.

Korra explained, “Sokka married Toph.”

“Really?” Asami questioned.

“Yeah, he was Suyin’s father,” Ty Lee told them.

“Lin’s too, well after he adopted her.”

“How come they don’t have any wedding photos?” Korra asked. She never saw them now that she thought about it.

“Because I tricked them into getting married,” Azula bragged.

“What?” Asami questioned.

“They had Suyin the year before, but Toph was too stubborn to get married, so I got a marriage license and told her it was paperwork for her case, and she signed it. I told Sokka it was paperwork for the council before he signed it, and then I filed the license in the courthouse.”

“They never had a wedding,” Ty Lee added. “Toph was so mad when she found out.”

“She was faking,” Azula said. “She could’ve annulled it but she didn’t.”

Korra shook her head. “That is so you.”

“Is that a complement or an insult?” Azula questioned honestly.

* * *

Korra and Asami had been together three months before they finally told Mako. They waited until the Fire Ferrets' season was over to avoid drama.

"So what's going on with you?" Mako asked as he bit into his cheeseburger.

"I started dating someone," Korra told him.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Well, her name is Asami."

Mako laughed. "Oh that's a good one. Seriously, who are you dating?"

Asami got mad.

"We're serious, Mako," Korra told him.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he retorted.

Asami grabbed Korra and kissed her right in front of him. Mako was still thinking this was a bluff until she saw Korra's hands on Asami's ass and Asami started biting Korra's ear.

"Whoa! Okay, I get it."

Mako told his brother who wasn't phased at all.

"You knew?"

"I suspected. Korra totally had the hots for Asami!"

"What?"

"It was obvi bro. I bet they're having a lot of fun together."

"How? Two girls can't have sex."

Bolin laughed out his milk. "Not only do they have sex, but they have a wild book on kinky lesbian sex that they are adding chapters to as we speak."

"What?"

"Korra's grandma started it and it gets passed down to the next lesbian in the family."

"That's ridiculous," Mako told him.

"Serious bro. I read a chapter when Korra wasn't paying attention, and I learned some good stuff."

Mako went into overload. No one saw him for the next two days, but eventually, he got over it.

**174AG**

After four years, it was finally time for Korra and to pass on the book. Opal started dating a woman named Kuvira.

“This has everything you need to know,” Korra told her. “Just don’t let your mom catch you with it.”

“You’re the best cuz!” Opal wasn't supposed to be dating her bodyguard, but she couldn't help it, Kuvira had the greatest ass. Opal really wanted to bend her over and fuck it.

 

 

.


End file.
